Sleeping Angel
by minisignal
Summary: *COMPLETED* Mitsui, as an artist, was finding a girl to model for him for his upcoming exhibit. He found one. But from the day he found her, something's been goin on. Something weird. Please R&R! Truly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

1 Picture of You  
  
2 By: minisignal  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Slam Dunk. Only Kasumi Sugimori is my fictional character.  
  
Hisashi Mitsui, a normal high school student of Shohoku High, is an artist looking for a model to paint for his incoming exhibit. Although he was a member of Shohoku's basketball club, he also paints because he enjoys it.  
  
"Think I'd better post a note at the bulletin board about the model business. I really don't expect a girl willing to be my model to just enter the art room. They don't even know I'm finding a model for my exhibit next month. I'd better find one now before it's too late." Mitsui told Sakuragi Hanamichi, his fellow basketball player.  
  
"What about Haruko?"  
  
"Nope, she's too busy admiring 'kitsune's' plays."  
  
Sakuragi looked at the brown-haired girl across the basketball court ad found her looking at Rukawa Kaede with hearts on her eyes.  
  
"Why that kitsune!!!"  
  
Sakuragi went to the court to play basketball and tried to be as good as Rukawa but he can't do it. Rukawa has more experience. Mitsui looked at Haruko.  
  
'Too young and occupied.'  
  
He continued playing just to please their coach. Anzai noticed that Mitsui was not playing his heart out for basketball and it seems that something is bothering him.  
  
After practice…  
  
"Mitsui" Anzai called.  
  
"Anzai-sensei" Mitsui bowed down in front of the Santa clause like man.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You've been like that since you've joined the art club. You're the captain now, since Akagi and Kogure already graduated. You need to concentrate on the game."  
  
"I know Anzai-sensei it's just that I love painting and I'm going to have an exhibit next month and still I don't have a center piece."  
  
"What do you plan to paint?"  
  
"Something different from all my other paintings. I was hoping a girl would do."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"There are no girl out there which attracts my eyes to be my center piece and it's getting late. I'm afraid it'll be too late to finish it."  
  
"Mitsui, remember what I have taught you when you were still in junior high?"  
  
"Yes, never give up until there is no time left… You're right! I need to keep searching!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigato Anzai-sensei!"  
  
Mitsui went to his locker, hoping to find a piece of paper there. But there was none, all he found were his brushes, paints, canvases and his jersey.  
  
'This is going to be hard.'  
  
As soon as he got home, he opened his computer and typed 'MODEL WANTED. FIND HISASHI MITSUI IN ROOM 988 (ART ROOM) OR AT THE SCHOOL GYM IF INTERESTED AND FOR APPROVAL.'  
  
"There! It's done!"  
  
He slept and put the printed paper on his bedside table.  
  
Next day…  
  
"I'm late!" Mitsui rushed off out of his house, rode his bicycle to school in a jif! When he reached Shohoku High he ran to the art room and took a seat.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Where have I heard that?"  
  
He took a brush and wondered which color to use first.  
  
"What luck! I'm already late and still I have no model!"  
  
'Model?' He looked for the printed sign in his bag.  
  
'Not here! Must have left it at home.'  
  
Basketball practice after school…  
  
"Pass!" Mitsui yelled at Sakuragi while he was playing with the other members.  
  
"Missy!" Sakuragi passed the ball to Mitsui while Rukawa was guarding him. Mitsui faked a shot hoping that Rukawa will jump up. But it was as if Rukawa read his mind and not his move. He didn't jumped.  
  
'He's better now.'  
  
Mitsui ran back to the three-point line and shot the ball in the air with a fade away jump shot. The ball nearly missed but it went in.  
  
"Three!" He shouted. Sakuragi gave him a high five.  
  
"Good play Missy!"  
  
Mitsui was on his best condition, he didn't think about finding a model because he knew that every thing was going to be all right. He was aiming for the national champion this year just like Akagi aimed last school year.  
  
Sakuragi jumped up high to shoot the ball from the inside.  
  
"Sakuragi! Don't be impatient!" Mitsui shouted and when the ball bounced back, "Rebound!"  
  
Sakuragi went in to get the rebound.  
  
"Missy!" He passed the ball to Mitsui with a bounce pass.  
  
"Nice pass Sakuragi!"  
  
"Of course! I'm a tensai! Nyahahahhahah!!!"  
  
'Think I shouldn't have praised him'  
  
Mitsui shot the ball from the three-point line again and a successful three point shot was made again!  
  
"Three!"  
  
Anzai-sensei noticed that Mitsui was in his best condition and was glad he was.  
  
  
  
After practice…  
  
"Mitsui."  
  
"Hai Anzai-sensei?"  
  
"Good game."  
  
'Only good?'  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Mitsui reached home and looked for his ad.  
  
'Tomorrow, you'll be in business.'  
  
The next day, Mitsui posted the sign before entering the art room. He went back there after the morning class. Waiting for some beautiful girl to enter and be the answer to his prayers. His prayers were answered after school that day. A girl entered the school gym while he was practicing with his teammates. She was holding the ad he put up on the bulletin board.  
  
'She's an angel!'  
  
The girl walked towards Anzai-sensei and talked to him. Anzai stood up and called Mitsui from the practice.  
  
"Umm… I'm here to answer this ad."  
  
Mitsui found himself staring at the mysterious girl who stood in front of him.  
  
'She's perfect!'  
  
"You're interested?"  
  
"Not really… My friends just want me to model for you."  
  
"Oh… You don't have to do it if you really don't want to."  
  
"No, it's ok. I've always dreamed of being a model."  
  
'You shouldn't really have. Artist will be the one searching for you.'  
  
"So, am I ok?"  
  
"First, what's your name and what year are you in?"  
  
"I'm Kasumi Sugimori. I'm in the second year."  
  
"Second year, that means you're at the same batch like those two trouble makers there."  
  
Mitsui pointed at Sakuragi and Rukawa. Rukawa and Sakuragi looked at the two, they noticed that they were looking at the same time, Rukawa carried his head to the game. Sakuragi headed to the court too to impress Haruko that he was concentrating on the game.  
  
"Well, yes. Rukawa there is my classmate."  
  
"I see… You're hired!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for reviewing Nellie! Mitsui repeated in this fic, I'm so sorry. At least he's the captain right? Thanks again!  
  
1 Picture of You  
  
Mitsui ended the practice after he had interviewed Kasumi.  
  
'I wonder if she'll also be a troublemaker like those two. Think not, Haruko's not a troublemaker anyway. Maybe those two are just exceptions. Wonder why I haven't seen her until now.'  
  
Kasumi was wonderful. She's looks great! Actually, she looks great in a strange sort of way. She had the eyes of Rukawa and the nose of Haruko. Her height was the height of Ryota and the length of the hair of Ayako. Her hair color was of Sakuragi's hair color but her eyes were just like those of Mitsui's. Her complexion was of Kogure's complexion and her face was the shape of Sendoh's. She looks great but again in a weird sort of way.  
  
Mitsui went home wearing a big smile on his face.  
  
"Found your model yet son?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"We're going to start tomorrow."  
  
"You going to bring her here to model?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'm looking forward on your exhibit."  
  
"Thanks Dad! Oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi!"  
  
Mitsui fell asleep with a big smile on his face.  
  
Next day…  
  
"What a great day!" Mitsui woke up at 6 in the morning. He went to Shohoku High's gym to practice his shooting. He was in such a great mood he decided to give himself a harder training. He pretended he was guarding himself so he couldn't shoot. At last he made a shot himself. There was clapping behind him.  
  
'I thought I was by myself.'  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Sorry Mitsui-sempai."  
  
He saw Kasumi behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Shall we start?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They went to room 988 and Mitsui started to get his art supplies out of his locker.  
  
"Mitsui-sempai, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Um… Just be you. A lot wants to see natural paintings."  
  
"Is this your first time?"  
  
"To paint a girl?"  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"Well, yes. It's my first time to paint a person."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Silence filled the air. Kasumi just sat there and posed for Mitsui as Mitsui painted. Kasumi felt uneasy after awhile. She's not used to being in the same room with a guy without the guy hitting on her. She's popular so she never thought that Mitsui haven't even heard of her name. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh well, I'll meet you here again later at break time."  
  
"Um… can I bring some friends along?"  
  
"Sure, as long as they promise to behave."  
  
"I'll make sure they do."  
  
They went on their separate ways.  
  
At break time…  
  
"I'm here!" Kasumi busted in the art room. Only to find Mitsui sitting on his usual seat sleeping.  
  
"Sorry about this guys. Maybe Mitsui-sempai is just exhausted." She told a girl and a boy behind her while she approached Mitsui and gave him a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Mitsui almost jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Ohh… It's you Kasumi. You ready?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Oh, and here's my two best friends. Mitsui-sempai, meet Reiko Hagane and Himiki Himigawa."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Hisashi Mitsui. Now, Kasumi, can we start?"  
  
Kasumi went to her place while Reiko and Himiki sat quietly on the bench behind Mitsui. Mitsui painted his model.  
  
'Perfect!' Mitsui thought sarcastically. He hated to paint when someone was looking.  
  
'Why did I ever agree?'  
  
'Just what I planned.'  
  
The bell rang for classes to begin again.  
  
"See ya!" Mitsui told Kasumi.  
  
"When?" Mitsui thought for awhile. Thinking when he will be free.  
  
"After basketball practice at the gym."  
  
"Ok. See ya!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Note: Wondering who was planning something? Read on!  
  
2  
  
Mitsui practice wonderfully at their nightly practice. He made wonderful three points in their practice game with Kainan in the first half. But still, Kainan was leading by one point.  
  
"Mitsui." Anzai told Mitsui during the break before the second half.  
  
"Nani sensei?"  
  
"Are you having a hard time tonight?"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What are you thinking about right now?"  
  
"Basketball. Winning the game even if it is only a practice game."  
  
"All your heart is at basketball right now? No art?"  
  
"No art!"  
  
"Then, go and win this game!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Mitsui headed towards his teammates, Ryota, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Kakuta.  
  
"Guys, we need to win this practice game!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Win!!!"  
  
They headed straight to the court. Mitsui passed the ball to Ryota while Ryota ran to the other base. He passed the ball to Kakuta who faked a three- point shot and passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa was having a very hard time because of Nobunaga's defense. He has miss 3 of his 15 shots. He was having a bad night. He passed the ball to Mitsui since Mitsui have been getting most of the points for them. Mitsui faked a shot under the basket and ran to the three-point line. Gyn who became the captain for Kainan guarded him really well. He faked another shot. He nearly got a clock shot violation but he threw the bell in the air hoping he would get it. The ball nearly bounced back but as their center, Sakuragi was there and dunk the ball in! And an amazing play by the super duo! They were in lead by one point now. They rushed back to the other side and harden their defense against Kainan. They were all high spirited by the mighty duo play. The game ended with Kainan winning the game by 1 goal. Mitsui was exhausted. They all were! They had a tough game!  
  
"Next time." Anzai said to them. Encouraging them they will win in the next time they face with Kainan again.  
  
The rest went in the showers while Mitsui saw who was approaching him.  
  
"Well, look who's here! Come on! Guys! Look who watched our game!"  
  
"Gori! Glassesman!" Sakuragi said paying no respect to the two former players of Shohoku.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Kogure greeted him.  
  
"Great game with Kainan there!" Gori said to Mitsui  
  
"Thanks!" Mitsui replied  
  
"But it would have been better if you had won."  
  
"Yeah. Hey! Kainan's a tough team!"  
  
"Well, yeah. You all did a great job out there." Akagi praised the rest of the team. "A job so well, I want to treat all of you tonight for some ice cream before going home."  
  
"Yey! Gori!" all of them shouted for joy of course except Rukawa who slightly smiled. Mitsui was with them when they were on their way out to get some ice cream. When suddenly two people blocked Mitsui.  
  
"Mitsui-sempai!" Kasumi said when she saw Mitsui going out.  
  
"Ah! Kasumi-chan! And um…"  
  
"Himiki."  
  
"Ah! Right! Himiki-kun!"  
  
"Mitsui-sempai, I'm ready."  
  
"Huh?" Akagi looked at the new captain with a questioned look.  
  
"Ah, Kasumi-chan, you see, something came up. We'll continue it tomorrow. Is it all right with you?"  
  
Kasumi only nodded and went with Himiki.  
  
On their way…  
  
"Who was that?" Kogure asked Mitsui.  
  
"Yeah, who was that?" Akagi also asked.  
  
"My model." Mitsui answered.  
  
"Huh???" Both college guys looked at Mitsui with a very questioned look.  
  
"Nyahahahha! Kasumi Sugimori, 2nd year, classmate of kitsune, model of Missy." Sakuragi informed Akagi and Kogure.  
  
Akagi and Kogure became more interested.  
  
"What model?"  
  
"Well, you see, I've always have a strong urge to try out painting…"  
  
"Painting?!"  
  
"Yes, and I tried it out. Many liked my paintings, someone asked my to join the art club and I joined. Since many enjoyed my paintings, they gave me an offer to put up an exhibit next month. I was looking for a centerpiece that no one else has seen. So, I figured out to try something new."  
  
"New?" Akagi was furious now.  
  
"No, it's not what you think Akagi. I didn't paint people painting until now. That's what I meant of new."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So, you joined the art club and you're also the captain of the basketball team. Isn't it hard for you to have your own time alone?" Kogure asked Mitsui as they entered the ice cream station.  
  
"Not really, like they say, 'an artist life is a lonely life.' And with my basketball team, I'm able to acquire the fun I need."  
  
They ordered. Mitsui, Kogure and Akagi stayed together in one table beside the window.  
  
"So, Mitsui, how's the team?" Akagi asked.  
  
"It's ok. We had a lot of new freshmen this year who tried out but old players stayed so there are only two freshmen now."  
  
"How's Rukawa and Sakuragi?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Rukawa's been in a lot of pressure lately and I haven't had enough time to talk to him. I was finding a schedule tomorrow to ask him about things and why he's been in the dumps lately. Sakuragi's ok too. Better now that last year, of course, it's because of his camp training with Anzai-sensei."  
  
"Camp training?"  
  
"Yeah. He had 3 camp training the past few months. Before school starts he had two and when school started he had one again. He's so lucky! Anzai- sensei is hoping he'll be as good as you someday, Akagi."  
  
"I'm touched!"  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"What's so funny over there?" Sakuragi asked them.  
  
"Do'aho." the famous line of you-know-who.  
  
Little did they know, they are being watched.  
  
"If only…" 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Picture of You  
  
2  
  
3 **************************  
  
Flashback!  
  
"If only…"  
  
Continue…  
  
Three days have passed since the day Akagi and Kogure went to watch their practice game with Kainan. Mitsui scheduled a talk with Rukawa today during break time. Meaning, yes, no Kasumi Sugimori and her friends! Mitsui's safe.  
  
Note: Safe from what? Find out. Read on!  
  
Mitsui found Rukawa asleep at the top of the building.  
  
"Baka…" He shook his head.  
  
He approached Rukawa and woke him up. As usual, Rukawa had his chibi face and his blinking eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Mitsui sarcastically said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It seems that something's been bothering you these past few days."  
  
Rukawa's head fell and he didn't utter a thing.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It's affecting your shooting. You can't beat Sendoh in that condition of yours. He had been chosen the new captain of Ryonan, I'm captain of Shohoku and I want to train you to the best so you can reach your goal."  
  
"The hell you care?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You've been stuck to that art club you barely have time to practice with us anymore."  
  
Rukawa stood he headed for the door.  
  
"You're wrong! I try my best for my team. I care for all of you and my goal is the same as all of your goals."  
  
Rukawa turned back and saw Mitsui stood up too.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
He headed to Mitsui and sat down with him.  
  
"I have been feeling someone's up to something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I still don't know. I always have the feeling of being watched every time you're around."  
  
Mitsui made a chibi face with many question marks floating around him.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Even now?"  
  
"Not now. Maybe they don't know where you are right now."  
  
"Since when did you felt it?"  
  
"Since you met Kasumi."  
  
Note: Is Rukawa Kaede right?  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't Kasumi your classmate?"  
  
"Yes, and I never talk to her."  
  
"Maybe your just jealous." Mitsui joked.  
  
"I'm serious sempai."  
  
"Right. Why didn't you talk to her?"  
  
"You know that guy she's always with?"  
  
"Himiki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you know what relation they have?"  
  
"She introduced me to him saying he's her friend."  
  
"Right. He's her friend. And the girl."  
  
"Right, Reiko."  
  
"Yes, Reiko. Don't you know she's not in our class?"  
  
"No. Maybe she's at the other room. Maybe Sakuragi's classmate?"  
  
"I really don't know but she's weird."  
  
"In what kind of way?'  
  
"She just vanish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you remember the time they went to your meeting with Kasumi?"  
  
Mitsui tried to remember. But the more he tried, the more he forgets.  
  
"No, I don't remember."  
  
"Exactly. People remember her name but never remember the time they spent with her."  
  
"I really don't see the point."  
  
"Just remember Mitsui-sempai, be careful. Watch out."  
  
"Right. So, I expect a better Rukawa on court tonight?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
They went to their own ways.  
  
Mitsui never really gave much thought to what Rukawa told him. He's still the same old Mitsui on court during practice. He shot 7 three point shots out of 8. He's great! Rukawa became better too. He guarded Mitsui and Mitsui guarded him. It was as if they were playing one-on-one. Rukawa scored 19 points in the first half and scored a total of 31 points after the game, beating Mitsui by 1 point. All of the spectators saw a different Rukawa and Mitsui on court. They were excellent!  
  
They headed for the showers.  
  
"So, Mitsui-sempai, you felt it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That someone was watching you awhile ago?"  
  
"No. I didn't feel it."  
  
"Better wait for me later before going out."  
  
"Right."  
  
They went out of the locker rooms. Rukawa looked at the window in the far end of he gym.  
  
"There."  
  
He didn't point he just let Mitsui know where the location is. Mitsui looked up and saw a figure spying on him. He knew who was it.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up there. I know who it is."  
  
"Ok. I'm right behind you."  
  
They headed for the window but when they reached there, no one was around.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It's…"  
  
"I got you now Hisashi Mitsui."  
  
Rukawa and Mitsui looked at the person behind them. It was Himiki and Reiko. Rukawa got ready to fight but Mitsui stopped him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The painting."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of Kasumi."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You're not done with it yet?"  
  
"I'm done with it, yesterday. What do you want?"  
  
"I want the painting."  
  
Rukawa and Mitsui noticed that Reiko was not in sight. Nobody can move that fast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I asked Kasumi to pose for you. Little did I expected, she'll fall for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's always saying Mitsui this, Mitsui that."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I want the painting."  
  
"No way! Just because Kasumi is telling things about me doesn't mean she fell for me already."  
  
"Shut up! She told me she fell for you since she brought me and Reiko to your painting session."  
  
"So what? You don't have a relation."  
  
"I've known Kasumi since we were kids I've always tried to get her attention."  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You're the cause why I can't get Kasumi now."  
  
"I don't care about Kasumi. She's just a model."  
  
"How could you say that?!"  
  
"She's all yours. But the painting will be my centerpiece."  
  
"You really don't care about her?"  
  
"NO! Why would I?"  
  
"Ok. I believe you. Sorry about this."  
  
"Sure. Can we go?"  
  
"Of course. I'm really sorry about this."  
  
Mitsui and Rukawa went down.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They went home to their own ways.  
  
The next day…  
  
"Mitsui-sempai!"  
  
Mitsui looked back.  
  
"Oh, it's you Kasumi."  
  
"Are you really finish with the painting?" She said while she held on to Mitsui's strong muscular arm.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to see it next week."  
  
"Next week's your exhibit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to put it there?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be the centerpiece."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Mitsui was smiling  
  
"Thank you sempai!"  
  
Kasumi left him. Mitsui seem to have forgotten what had happen the night before. Like Rukawa said, everyone remembers Reiko but forgets the time they spent.  
  
Rukawa approached Mitsui.  
  
"Didn't I warn you about her?"  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
He left. Rukawa left too.  
  
Mitsui went back to the art room…  
  
"Watch out Mitsui-sempai." Kasumi let out an evil grin that can't be seen on anyone else but her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks for the review again Nellie! Thanks E.C.; I try my best to make it as eerie as possible! (Joke!)  
  
1 Picture of You  
  
Note: The others not known characters are also my fictional characters.  
  
Kasumi entered Rm. 988. (Remember what room that is?) She unveiled a canvas and saw a reflection of her. It was the picture Mitsui painted. She admired it. But whatever she does, she can't forget what Mitsui had done to her.  
  
Mitsui entered the room and Kasumi hid under a table.  
  
"Hmm… I swore I covered this up before I left this morning." He covered it and took it. He went out of the room. Kasumi was there to catch Mitsui and get revenge for what he did to her.  
  
"You'll have your day Hisashi Mitsui…"  
  
Note: Wondering what Mitsui has done to Kasumi? Read on!  
  
2 Mitsui was walking home alone after a hard training day with the basketball members. He was truly exhausted and was looking forward to a nice hot bath followed by a cozy sleep on his cozy bed. But then, the unexpected came out. A figure appeared from nowhere blocking Mitsui's way.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me Hisashi Mitsui?"  
  
"How can I? It's dark."  
  
"Your model, Kasumi."  
  
"Oh, come on Kasumi, you can see your portrait 3 days from now."  
  
"It's not the portrait."  
  
"Well, what is it now?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Revenge? Please! I don't have time to fool around now. I'm really tired."  
  
"That's what I like to hear."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The fact that you're tired."  
  
"What do you want to get revenge on?"  
  
"You don't really remember, do you?"  
  
"What don't remember?"  
  
"This." She removed a wig and a mask covering her face.  
  
Mitsui jumped back as he saw the person in front of him. He had forgotten that he was tired. He approached the figure.  
  
"You're not Kasumi Sugimori. You're…."  
  
"Tsumi Hiko." Said the lovely girl in front of Mitsui. She had a short shiny black hair. Her eyes shined in the dark and her complexion was the fairest complexion of all! Her lips were full and red. She was absolutely beautiful!  
  
"Tsumi-chan…"  
  
"Yes, Mitsui? You remember me now?'  
  
"Hachi mitsu…"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Note: Huh? Did Mitsui just call her honey? Read on!  
  
It turns out that Tsumi Hiko was the lover of Mitsui a long time ago. Mitsui was looking for her from the day she moves to another town and didn't even let Mitsui know.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I hid myself from you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I saw you kissing another girl. It was the day you swore to me…"  
  
"Swore to you what?"  
  
"That I'm the only one you'll love…"  
  
"You are the only one."  
  
"Then why did you paint this mask in there?"  
  
"Did you looked at it closely?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They were your eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The most beautiful eyes I ever saw. And the lips, did you look at it closely?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The fullest lips in the whole world. The most beautiful combination ever."  
  
"…" Tsumi has nothing to say, she was stunned and flattered.  
  
"Come on Tsumi! Did you really think I kiss that girl for no reason?"  
  
"Then, what is the reason?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I helped her carry her groceries back there and she kissed me on my cheek. She was a middle aged lady."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"I guess not…"  
  
"Do you want me to paint the portrait again?"  
  
"No, you won't have the time now."  
  
"I can. Come with me."  
  
They went to Mitsui's house and in to Mitsui's room. It was the first time Tsumi has entered Mitsui's room even though they have been lovers for a long time before the incident. She admired how organized it was except for the posters hanging from corner to corner and her pictures were all fixed from table to drawer tops.  
  
"Shall we start?"  
  
"Yes. Same pose?"  
  
"Not really what I had in mind."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Mitsui walked towards Tsumi and laid her down on his bed and let her relax.  
  
"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't do anything to you."  
  
Mitsui went to his canvas and started painting. Later on he found Tsumi asleep.  
  
'She looks so cute.'  
  
He continued painting Tsumi and when dawn came, he had finished it. Just in time for the exhibit.  
  
He woke Tsumi up and asked her to go back to her house to prepare for school.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to be with you."  
  
"You'll play hooky?"  
  
"If that's what you call it. Then yes."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to play it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm not going to do what you like."  
  
"Mitsui, you have changed."  
  
"I really did. Just because I saw you again doesn't mean I'm putty around your finger again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You tricked me. It's my time to trick you."  
  
Mitsui left Tsumi in his room letting her think what he has just said.  
  
"You'll see Tsumi…"  
  
The day of the exhibit came and look what the centerpiece is!!! The sleeping angel. It's Tsumi sleeping!!! Mitsui just got his revenge.  
  
End 


End file.
